Cold Shower
by slakware
Summary: Visite surprise sous la douche... OS Bella/?


Un petit OS de passage… une inspiration sous la douche !

Un grand merci à Ninie067 pour sa correction qui a été très dure pour elle… ) _*t'as eu de la patience*_

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

O

oOoOoOoOo

O

**POV BELLA**

O

J'entrais dans la douche, plus frustrée que jamais. Je venais encore d'essuyer un refus de mon petit ami de vampire et j'avais les nerfs à vif. Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas là, le pauvre m'aurait servi de punchingball verbal, chose que j'aurai regretté par la suite.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre que je ne risquais rien ! Je ne voulais pas forcément des rapports sexuels tout de suite… juste jouer à touche pipi comme tous les ados qui l'ont fait avant moi (bien avant moi). Je ne lui demandais pas la lune ! Si ? Je n'ai même jamais vu son corps ou touché la texture de sa peau…

Je soufflais de nouveau et allumais le jet d'eau. J'attendais patiemment la bonne température, en me disant que s'il ne voulait pas découvrir tout _ça_ avec moi, le problème ne devait pas venir de lui mais de moi ! Après tout, cet être magnifique vivait avec une horde de top model, tous aussi beaux les uns des autres. Même la plus hétéro des femmes ne résisterait pas à une partie de jambe en l'air avec Rosalie, Alice ou Esmée.

Je me plaçais sous l'eau chaude et essayais de me détendre. J'imaginais ce que ça devait faire d'être touchée par Edward. L'effet que me procurerait ses doigts fins sur mon corps, sentir ses mains puissantes me caresser, les frissons de plaisir me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Je sentais mon ventre se contracter à cette pensée mais j'essayais de me reprendre, ne sachant pas quelle tête ferait Edward s'il arrivait dans ma chambre, sentant mon odeur intime. Apprécierait-il ou prendrait-il encore la fuite ? En même temps, c'est tout à fait normal de fantasmer sur un Apollon pareil… et de pouvoir se toucher en pensant à lui par la même occasion…

Perdu dans mes pensées érotiques, je poussais un cri de surprise en sentant deux mains froides m'encerclant la taille.

« Edward ? » Je voulais me retourner mais il me tenait fermement.

« Chuttt… »

Il plaçait un bandeau noir sur mes yeux. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je le vois ? Etait-ce plus facile pour son contrôle de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux ? Je décidais de laisser mes interrogations de côté en songeant qu'Edward avait peut-être autant envie de moi, que moi de lui. Je me prêtais avec plaisir à son petit jeu et laissais ma tête retomber en arrière sur le haut de son torse… nu ?

A la réflexion, j'étais nue aussi ! Merde ! Je m'empressais de me couvrir la poitrine avec mes bras mais c'était sans compter sur la vitesse vampirique de mon petit ami qui attrapait mes poignets avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination, pour mes les poser gentiment le long de mes flancs.

Ses mains remontèrent lentement de mes bras à mes épaules, me causant la chair de poule. Son nez frôlait mon cou, montant et descendant jusqu'à mon oreille ou je l'entendais inspirer profondément. _Mon dieu…_ j'étais en train de me liquéfier sur place. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et je ne savais pas non plus ce que je devais faire. Qu'attendait-il de moi ? J'avais trop peur qu'il parte si je bougeais d'un millimètre.

Je le sentais se déplacer derrière et autour de moi, j'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. J'entendais l'ouverture de mon gel douche puis ses mains frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il allait me… me savonner ? _Oh mon dieu_…

Il devait être en face de moi. Moi, qui était toujours nue… nue et offerte à sa vue. Je remontais mes bras par automatisme mais je m'arrêtais dans mon mouvement lorsqu'il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. _Merde… _J'imaginais son regard noir (de désir ?) et je sentais mes joues se colorer face à cette pensée.

J'haletais en sentant _enfin_ ses mains reprendre possession de mon corps. Elles étaient chaudes. De mes épaules, elles descendaient sur mes poignets, attrapant le bout de mes doigts pour je lève les bras afin qu'il puisse faire le chemin inverse. Sa lenteur me consumait et un gémissement m'échappait quand ses paumes touchaient le coté de mes seins, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à mes hanches.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il collait son torse au mien pour me savonner le dos. Mes pointes durcissaient instantanément contre lui et un « oh ! » m'échappait quand sa virilité trouvait sa place entre mes jambes. Je nichais ma tête sur ses pectoraux, inspirant son parfum mais ne sentais que l'odeur de mon gel à la fraise.

Le savoir nu contre moi me donnait des envies pas très catholiques et je me risquais à poser moi aussi mes mains sur ses hanches. J'entendais un ronronnement monter de sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il appuyait ses caresses sur mon dos et glissait lentement jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il malaxait.

Sa main droite glissait sur le derrière de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon genou qu'il relevait pour faire passer ma jambe derrière son bassin.

« Hummm… » Son membre turgescent coulissait entre mes plis intimes et je me surprenais à faire quelques mouvements de va et vient. Nos gestes étaient lents, une boule se formait doucement dans mon ventre. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de gémir et à ma grande surprise je n'étais pas gênée. La prise de sa main, restée sur mes fesses, se faisait plus ferme appuyant dessus à chaque poussée pour que la friction soit plus prononcée.

« Oui… » Soufflais-je.

Même si mon vampire n'avait pas besoin de respirer, je pouvais l'entendre inspirer et expirer par la bouche, signe que ça lui faisait autant d'effet qu'à moi.

Je posais mon front contre sa peau et accélérais le rythme tout en m'accrochant à ses hanches. J'étais perdue dans les sensations que me procurait sa queue qui descendait et montait jusqu'à mon clitoris. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je laisse cette boule exploser.

« S'il te plaît… plus… » Lui chuchotais-je.

Il accédait à ma demande et je me retrouvais telle une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Mon sexe chauffait, j'étais trempée, le sentir coulisser… si glissant… si bon…

« T'arrête pas… je vais… je… ahhh… » Je sentais ses muscles se tendre sous mes doigts et j'explosais dans ma jouissance. Mes doigts de pieds se recroquevillaient et les spasmes se prolongeaient dû à son frottement sur mon clitoris qui cessait lorsqu'il jouit à son tour dans un grondement dont je ne reconnaissais pas le son.

J'étais pantelante entre ses bras. Je voulais enlever mon bandeau.

« Chuttt… » Je n'avais plus la force de faire quoique ce soit de toute façon. Je l'entendais sortir de la douche, puis il revenait, m'enroulant dans une serviette moelleuse. Il me prit dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée puis me déposait sur mon lit. Il entreprenait de me sécher très consciencieusement, réveillant le feu qui venait juste de s'éteindre en moi.

« Est-ce que je peux enlever mon bandeau maintenant ? »

« Tsss tsss »

« Mais enfin Edward, j'aimerai te voir ! »

Pour toute réponse, il fit durement claquer sa langue. Je n'étais plus trop à l'aise, nue sur mon lit, offerte à sa vue sans pouvoir reprendre possession de la mienne. Je commençais à bouder, m'enroulant comme je pouvais avec le drap mais il attrapait mes poignets pour me les plaquer au-dessus de ma tête, tenus fermement par une de ses mains, sans me faire mal.

Il me surplombait, ses genoux touchant mes côtes. Je sentis quelque chose de froid et humide sous mon oreille. _Merde… _c'était sa langue. Il était en train de me lécher. Ce qu'il me faisait était très sensuel. Il aspirait mon lobe entre ses lèvres puis suçait la peau de mon cou, toujours en descendant plus bas, passant sa langue sur mes clavicules.

Il séparait mes mains, les plaçant stratégiquement sous mon oreiller. J'avais compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elles soient ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je me souciais.

Il léchait subitement le bout de mon sein droit qui pointait vers lui. Mes gémissements reprenaient lorsqu'il se mettait à titiller le gauche du bout des doigts.

Mon ventre se contractait de nouveau et je frottais mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour chercher un quelconque soulagement. Il tétait mon sein, léchait, mordillait et l'aspirait entre ses dents. Il le délaissait pour mieux s'occuper de l'autre. Je sentais son sexe dressé entre mes cuisses et cela me donnait envie de beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus.

Sa langue froide laissait une trainée bouillante sur mon ventre pour se stopper sur mon nombril ou elle s'insérait. Mes entrailles se serraient à la sensation. Ses mains tenaient mes hanches pour m'empêcher de trop bouger. Mes halètements et gémissements se confondaient.

Il écartait mes jambes avec ses cuisses sans prévenir et un vent froid se faisait sentir entre mes plis. Il soufflait sur mon sexe. Je gémissais de surprise et d'anticipation. Allait-il… ? Nooon… Si ?

« Ahhh… » _Si…_

Sa langue froide, humide et chaude à la fois me goûtait. Bordel c'était trop bon… il faisait des va-et-vient langoureux, partant de mon clitoris pour aller jusque dans la raie de mes fesses puis faisait demi-tour. Plusieurs fois. Il faisait ça avec application, le bruit de ma cyprine et de sa salive m'existaient au plus haut point. J'avais envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux et de tirer dessus ou au contraire de le rapprocher encore plus de moi.

Il aspirait mon bouton de chair si sensible et le pinçait avec ses lèvres. Il appuyait dessus longtemps avec sa langue puis la frottait de gauche à droite. Il était littéralement en train de me baiser avec sa bouche. Sa langue s'enfonçait en moi. Je me cambrais sous la sensation. J'étais en sueur, l'électricité parcourait mon corps à la recherche d'une délivrance. Il laissait sa langue en moi, la bougeant, me lapant et deux de ses doigts venaient écarter mes lèvres puis pincer mon clitoris.

« Encore… Enc… » Il le pinçait de nouveau et sa langue entrait plus profondément en moi. Il émettait un grognement qui se répercutait directement dans mon ventre et ce son signait ma perte.

« Oui… Aaah ! » Je jouissais, me tortillant sous lui. La fin de mon orgasme n'arrivait jamais car il continuait de faire tournoyer sa langue en dehors et à l'intérieur de moi. Un second spasme arrivait et je criais plus fort encore.

Ma respiration était laborieuse et mon pouls battait à tout rompre. J'étais essoufflée et comblée de bonheur.

Il rampait jusqu'à moi, me donnant un timide baiser sur les lèvres alors que je sombrais dans un sommeil post-orgasmique.

O

oOoOoOo

O

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, en forme et plus sereine que jamais. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et m'arrêtais nette quand je vis que j'étais nue. Complètement nue.

Les évènements de la veille me revenaient en mémoire. Ma douche. Edward. Le bandeau. Et _mes_ orgasmes. Je plaquais une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler de joie. Edward avait enfin consenti à me donner ce que je voulais. Certes, je n'avais pas pu le toucher mais ça devait être plus facile pour son contrôle de cette façon.

Je prenais ma douche en quatrième vitesse, m'habillant à la hâte puis fonçais avec ma camionnette jusqu'à la maison des Cullen.

J'entrais dans la villa pratiquement en courant. Toute la famille, ou presque, était là. Je sautais dans les bras de mon amoureux et l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il me reculait gentiment de lui, l'air perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? Tu as appris une bonne nouvelle ? »

On nous laissait seuls, sauf Jasper et Alice restaient près de nous. Je me mis à rougir, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu faire plus discret.

« Non… c'est pour te remercier de cette nuit… »

Son regard était interrogateur.

« Pourquoi cette nuit ? Je n'étais pas là Bella, je suis parti chasser avec la famille. Seul Jasper était ici. »

Mon rougissement s'accentuait encore plus si c'était possible. Non… impossible que… Je me tournais vers mes deux amis. Alice me regardait souriante et Jasper gardait son expression impassible. _Non !_

« Bella ? Ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave cette nuit ? »

J'essayais de reprendre contenance et sortais le plus gros mensonge de toute ma vie.

« Non… j'ai juste rêvé de toi… c'était très… érotique…»

Je vis ses mâchoires se serrer.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense Bella. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. » Sa voix était douce et désolée.

« Ce n'est pas grave Edward… j'espère juste que je ferais encore ce rêve à l'avenir. »

Il me souriait tendrement et partait voir Esmée dans la cuisine.

Alice se dirigeait vers les escaliers, suivi par Jasper qui se retournait vers moi pour m'offrir un sourire à tomber par terre et un clin d'œil complice. Je lui souriais à mon tour et espérais, effectivement, que ce ne serait pas mon dernier rêve.


End file.
